


All Will Be Good in Due Time

by trickytrinket



Series: An Encounter [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Family, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on Yvonne and Tom (my current story). A glimpse into the past, back to December 2012.  Not long after Yvonne nursed Tom back to his health. How her relationship with her boyfriend, Scott, ended. And and accidental, unwanted, meeting with Tom before the Christmas eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Will Be Good in Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of just happened in my head and begging to be written down, I got carried away by the Christmas air, I guess. And there’s so much more between Yvonne and her ex. Light smut near the beginning. Happy holidays! Comments are always welcome.

**23 December 2012**

Yvonne always thought it would hurt less if she has prepped herself for the end of her relationship since she has already thinking about it for weeks. Oh how wrong she was, the feelings never subdue. Now, it only hurt her even more, since she was not the one who made the call, but he was the one who made it. Still feeling quite miserable, Yvonne sat on a bench at Covent Garden, rubbing her hands together. She felt extremely cold today, and she knew it didn't fully caused by the weather. Her eyes darted around the crowds, observing the people as they made their ways through the plaza to fulfill their Christmas shopping list. But her mind took her back to the event that happened precisely a week ago.

**16 December 2012**

Yvonne stared into the hazel eyes as he pounded into her, brushing away a strand of hair that has fallen over his forehead. She pulled Scott's down, smothering his lips with hers. A moan escaped her lips, they both knew they're close. Scott took Yvonne’s moan as a chance for him to slip his tongue. The kisses were sloppy as his thrusts started to become more erratic. After several movements, Scott reached to play with her clit. His action caused Yvonne's body to arch as she felt a tingling sensation ran through her body, and her moans grew louder. Next thing she knew was her body went limp and she gasped for air as orgasm took over her entire being. Scott followed her soon after. Yvonne moved closer towards him, reaching out to pull him in a snuggle, he brushed her off. Instead, he walked to the bathroom. At first Yvonne waited, assuming his boyfriend just discarded his condom, but he didn't come back to the bed. Yvonne felt the bed was too cold, however she tried to not think much about it as she let her body rest for the night.

The next morning, Yvonne, already cleaned up, was ready for breakfast. She walked to the living room, looking for the flat owner. Only to find him with a stack of paper, clicking his pen over and over again.

"Breakfast?" she shouted from the kitchen

"Later," he mumbled.

"Alright. Coffee first," Yvonne proceeded to turn on the coffee machine.

"I don't want it, go make yours," came Scott’s reply.

"Who are you and what you've done to my Scott?" Yvonne detected something was off with Scott’s attitude.

"This is Scott, not your Scott," his tone was icy. Scott turned his head, knowing his words hurt his girlfriend. And what’s coming will only wounded her even more, "Let's end this, If. Starting from now, there's no us."

The words hit Yvonne like a sledge hammer, she did her best to find her voice, although she knew the quiver was unmistakable, "You're breaking up with me. Why?"

"Because you're not there or here anymore. Because those words, those ‘I love you’ have became meaningless," Scott walked towards the kitchen.

"But after last night?" It seemed all Yvonne could do was whispering.

"Last night was a mistake, If. You know how horrid the sex was last night. Don’t lie to me,” Scott moved his hand to move Yvonne, to force her to look him in the eyes. However, Yvonne backed away from his touch. Understanding her refusal, Scott kept his hands away from the woman, “You want to know why I didn't come back to bed yesterday. That’s because the remorse, I feel like I used you. And I don't want that, not for the most amazing girl I've ever known."

"You remembered Starbucks few weeks ago?" Scott asked gently.

"Yes," a bare whisper slipped from Yvonne’s lips.

"Your mind weren’t there. You're thinking about something else, Iffie. And that's exactly why we're on break those years ago, because your inability to take control over things. We drifted apart, we thought we could fix that, and here we are,” Scott gestured the space between them, “Same old things. We keep fooling ourselves. You haven’t changed."

"So that's it? We're done?" Yvonne sought for final confirmation. Her eyes searched for Scott’s as he now was standing within her personal space. Scott’s nod was everything she needed, yet despised, at the same time. Her final straw.

Yvonne threw her freshly brewed coffee to the sink, "I'm going to Asia with my professor as part of his research grant. Just throw away my other stuffs. I don't want them back."

Scott advanced towards her, moving as if to give her one last hug. Despite the fall out, their relationship managed to last for almost three years. Yvonne flinched, wrapping her arms around her body, and then said, "Don't, Scott."

"I loved you, If. Don’t forget that," Yvonne winced as she heard Scoot pronounce the word in past tense.

"Yeah, I figure it out. If you love me, you won't do this to us, or me," You wouldn’t turn the table on me. Yvonne brushed past Scott’s shoulder, making her way out of the flat, with the door closed quietly behind her back.

She didn’t cry as she walked away from the flat. She didn't cry when she was seating inside the bus on her way back to her flat. She didn’t cry. Not until she saw Isaac and Margot inside their flat who were fighting over the control of their telly. Not until Isaac started to open his mouth to interrogate her or she caught Margot's worry gaze. Isaac rushed to her as a single tear rolled down her face, before she fell to the floor and turned into a blubbering mess. He engulfed her in his warm embrace as she sobbed into his chest. Isaac held her firmly, running his hand over her hair in a comforting manner. At the same time, he realised at how useless his attempts were. All the while, Margot stayed silence, remembering her conversation with the sobbing girl few days ago. How she warned Yvonne to end things with Scott before things end up badly, like what’s happening at this moment. Minutes have passed, Yvonne’s sob has turned into a series of hiccup. Isaac let her go, Yvonne stayed still for a moment before sauntering to her bedroom, isolating herself from her flatmates.

**23 December 2012**

Maybe people preferred to do their Christmas shopping last minute, Yvonne thought. It was two days before Christmas but Covent Garden was considerably deserted. Or maybe her aura exudes coldness and misery -- the total opposite of Christmas festive -- drove people away from her. While most people spent their time with their family and loved one, Yvonne was sitting alone; her jacket’s hood was up, with a cup of chai tea latte after she finished buying ingredient for her dinner. Isaac was away with his and Mia’s family. Margot was with hers, she said they want to spend this Christmas at Paris. Yvonne didn’t sure either since these days she had a tendency to ignore everyone who talked with her. She just needed to buy Christmas presents for her Nanna, she’s been planning to visit her at Hertfordshire before leaving England on the 26th. Obviously she had to explain her trips to her, as well as her aunt and uncle before leaving them for quite a long time.

In between taking sips from her cup and scrolling through the news on her phone, Yvonne heard a merry laugh came from her right. His laugh laced with warmness, and felt genuine, contagious even. As a result, Yvonne smiled back, more to herself. She diverted her eyes, looking for the man who produced such a laugh. She was startled to find her patient, the one who flirted with her and she flirted back, the one who threw a temper tantrum when she had to leave early and admitted she had a boyfriend. Tom Hiddleston has just sat on the table next to hers, together with his Mum, little sister, and his niece. He was playing with his niece, talking animatedly, imitating all kind of voice, from animals to an old lady. And judging by the cheery reaction from the baby, Yvonne could tell how good Tom was at impressions. Yvonne stood up abruptly, afraid that Tom will catch her presence. She decided to start her gift hunting earlier than her previous schedule. Yvonne chose to take a detour to her left, her attempt to avoid a meeting with Tom. Meeting Tom was the last thing she needs right now, it will only complicate things.

“Tom, that lady left her grocery bag,” Emma pointed out to the now empty table beside them.

Tom turned his attention from his niece to his little sister, and then to the brown grocery bag, “Gosh, her holiday feast will be ruined. Which way did she go, Emma?” He asked as he walked to pick up the grocery bag.

“That way, there. The one with hood up,” Emma spotted Yvonne’s retreating figure.

Luckily, Covent Garden was not as packed as usual so catching up with Yvonne was quite an easy thing to do for Tom – that along with his long stride. As he came closer to Yvonne, he screamed out.

“Miss, Miss, you left your grocery bag!”

Yvonne muttered, “Stupid me. Thank you, Sir,” she only half turned then grabbed her grocery back. She couldn’t risk being fully face to face with Tom, not now. Not when she just lost someone, not when she was about to leave England for a year.

“Ehehe,” Tom chuckled. He was about to start a conversation with the hoodie girl but she was already left, continuing her path, “Happy holidays, Miss!” he shouted once more instead of chatting with Yvonne.

Yvonne smiled, her head shook lightly. Completely baffled at his brashness, “Happy holidays, Tom,” Yvonne whispered under her breath as she continued to walk further away from the man. Oh how she wished she had the courage to end things with Scott earlier. As the result she would be able to probably start to get to know Tom more. First thing first, all will be good in due time, Yvonne told herself as she wandered around to find the gift for her family.


End file.
